


Until Death Do Us Apart

by storakungen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storakungen/pseuds/storakungen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“On this day,<br/>I give you my heart,<br/>My promise,<br/>That I will walk with you,<br/>Hand in hand,<br/>Wherever our journey leads us,<br/>Living, learning, loving,<br/>Together,<br/>Forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Death Do Us Apart

Metal cans rattle behind a cream coloured beetle, 'JUST MARRIED' written on the window. Excited giggles and quick, fleeting kisses pressed against cheeks and the after glow of the wedding still following and surrounding the atmosphere in the car. Honey coloured eyes trace the body of his fiancé – no, his husband, - rose colours his cheeks, chocolate hues twinkle and hands fidget around to calm himself as Kuroo's own tighten around the steering wheel as he can't help the grin from appearing on his face. 

_He remembers Oikawa almost running towards him once the doors that seperated them opened, hadn't it been for Mr. Oikawa to stop and tug him back to his place. The poor man had suffered and most likely had a sore arm by now. He remembers how the young man had grabbed his face and pressed kisses all over him as if they had already told their vows, their promises._

Eyes widen, head whips towards his right, towards where Oikawa's seated. He sees the excitement still rolling off him, sees him talking but hears nothing as the car that races towards them comes closer and enters his vision and he knows, God does he know, it's too late. A shout of Tooru's name leaves him before the terrified and pained scream reaches his ears. 

_Iwaizumi stops both of them, keeping them in the here and now as he grunts and shakes his head at his best friend and the man he's going to marry. Oikawa only smiles sheepishly, walking towards the spot he's supposed to be, next to his best man Iwaizumi and Kuroo can't help but wink at his own best man, Bokuto. They planned on Kenma being Tetsurou's best man, although the younger friend ruefully denied the request, he would've been standing too much in the spotlight and instead he changed with Bokuto, now seated next to Akaashi on the front row and next to both of the to be married's parents._

Car turned upside down, barely reached the end of the street, near the turn they should've taken. His vision slowly returns and all he can feel is a burning pain in his arms. Shaking it off Kuroo tries to crawl out of the car, opens the door and finally reaches the pavement. Honey coloured eyes take in the damage that happened, an empty laugh leaves his throat. Stumbling forward towards the car once again, windows broken and lover still not out of the damned car. He calls Tooru's name, at first with a slight tinge of humor but repeated with more and more desperation each time he calls but doesn't get an answer. When he finally does reach their car, he can't help his hands from shaking, bowing just slightly to get a look inside but even before he can catch a glimpse of his husband he's pulled back with a great force. 

_They kiss, hard and heavy like they haven't seen each other in years, touch each other's faces as if it's new territory to explore. Only the cough of the priest gets them to remove themselves and the grins on their faces can speak for how happy they are. The cheers and sniffling from Iwaizumi finally reaches their ears as they slowly come back to reality – they really got married! Kuroo can't help himself and jump in for another kiss, going so far to even dip Oikawa down and promising that once they got at their destination they wouldn't have the time for unpacking._

His face is pressed against a hard chest, shushing sounds reaching his ears yet barely hearable over the blaring noise from the ambulance. He tries to get himself out of the tight grip, tries to get to Tooru, he needs to see Tooru but all he sees is the glimpse of a stretcher and a team of firefighters surrounding the car and something, something that shouldn't be there, something that should be standing next to him – that, that he's not supposed to just lie there. He finally breaks free, sprints towards the vehicle, reaches the group of men in red and yellow, pushes them aside with a force he didn't know he had in him. Only for Kuroo to come to an abrupt stop, his eyes roam around, searching for any form of Tooru but he only sees something – or rather someone – covered by a white bag. Finally the offender comes in sight and all he sees is red, how dare this man ruin their day. He stumbles forward, grabs the man by his collar and yells, yells all the profanities his mother had forbidden him to use, shakes him and he can't help but let tears slip down his cheeks. 

_Rice hits them everywhere as their friends and family throws it at them, some even trying to hit a certain spot and they know its only fun and games as they run down the steps of the church and towards their car. Their mother's and father's waiting there for them, wishing them the best and “be careful, don't do anything stupid.” and all they can do is nod and tell them not to worry, what's there supposed to happen anyway? Presents are sitting next to their suitcases and finally they take off, they both bask in the silence before Oikawa finally speaks up and announces that they are married, that it's no longer a dream and he grabs both of Kuroo's hands, tells him how much he loves him and how happy he makes him and he almost recides his vow once again._

Black, messy hair covers his face as he sits on the pavement, watching the medical workers roll the stretcher into the vehicle, his lover lifeless on top of it. Shoulders wrack with silenced sobs, hands curl into his jeans until his knuckles are white and no longer is his pain silent, reachers the ears of their family and friends and even the painful, quiet whisper of Tooru's name won't bring him back.

_**“Until death do us apart.”**_

**Author's Note:**

> did i do it right?


End file.
